Solace
by souplover9
Summary: Lois turns to Clark for solace after an unexpected event. Clois.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

**Prologue**

She kept telling herself that this was the last place she wanted to be; that she could take care of herself and she didn't need anyone to lean on. But after everything that had happened, she didn't know if she had the strength to keep it to herself. Her brain screamed 'get away from his door; you're not ready to talk about it,' but her feet wouldn't oblige. She slowly raised her hand, getting ready to knock but the door opened before her hand could collide with it. Her bloodshot eyes connected with clear blue eyes.

She was a mess; her clothes hadn't been washed since the incident and most likely hadn't eaten either. Her long, brown hair was a tangled web; her sun-kissed face was a lighter shade of pale. She needed someone to take care of her since she obviously wasn't.

With quivering lips, she called out to her confidant, "Clark."

In a fluid motion, he had Lois in his arms and was carrying her inside.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

He moved toward the couch where he gently placed her. He sat next to her, holding her tightly wishing that he could take away her pain. It killed him to see her so feeble and helpless but he couldn't do a thing so he did what he knew; comfort her.

He brought his hand up to her back and began rubbing in a circular motion while his other hand caressed her head. He didn't know how long they sat there and he didn't care. He knew better than to ask her questions; she would open up when the time was right—if there would be a right time. All he wanted was to take away her anguish so Lois could get better. Until that time, he would be her shoulder to lean on. No questions asked.

They sat on the couch letting the time drift away, while solacing her. He started combing through her unruly knotted hair with his fingers. He continued when he didn't hear her complain.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head. Clark began to wonder what could have happened to make her so feeble. Was she raped? Did someone she know die? Did something happen at work when he wasn't there? Did something happen with Lucy? What about Chloe? The situations were endless and they ran through his mind like a song on repeat.

Her eyes were more tearful than a rain cloud; his wet shoulder was evidence. But he didn't mind; he would let her cry it out, even if it resulted in a soaked shirt. She came to him for comfort and that's what he would do.

He reached for the box of tissues sitting on the wooden coffee table. She tugged at the tissue, but only pulled out half of one. He suddenly realized she would pass out soon if she didn't get rest and something to eat. He was about to go make her something when she finally spoke.

"He's gone," she inaudibly choked out.

He had to strain to hear what she had said. "Who?" he whispered into her hair. He closed his eyes knowing his mistake. He had asked a question after he promised himself he wouldn't ask. He should have known better than to open his mouth. He sighed. This was no way to get Lois to open up.

She didn't know when she would be ready to talk but she did know that all she wanted was to be held and cry until she had no more tears to shed. She had to get out of his embrace before he asked more questions.

She shook her head against his chest and pulled out of his embrace. Attempting to get away, she stood up quickly. Lois reached for the couch's arm as her legs wobbled beneath her weight. Her hand made contact with her forehead, trying to block out the blackness that was filling her vision.

Clark took hold of her arm and guided her back into her seat, "I'm going to get you some water," he announced, entering the kitchen.

Eyes closed, she barely nodded, the energy drained from her body. She hadn't realized how parched she was until Clark placed the refreshing cup of water on her lips. She drank greedily, like a desert soaking up the rain.

"More," her voice scratched. Her crackled lips proof that she longing for the refreshing liquid.

"Okay," he said taking her order.

"Do you want me to make you something? Soup?" he inquired returning with the hydrating fluid.

Lois nodded in affirmation while she gulped the water.

He entered his small kitchen apartment, searching for a can of soup. He frowned realizing he didn't have any. Sighing, he began puling out supplies. He would have to make it from scratch. He poured water into the pot and placed onion slices while waiting for the frozen chicken breast to defrost. He needed this to go faster, he need the chicken thawed now. This was one of those times where he was grateful he had super powers. He began defrosting the chicken, heat radiating from his eyes. Once satisfied, he placed it in with the pot. Now he had to wait for the water to boil before he could add the other ingredients.

He found Lois curled up in a ball on the couch. Her eyes were wide open, presumably staring into space. He placed the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch over her.

He sat on the edge of the coffee table and spoke, "soup should be ready in half an hour."

No response, "Lois?" he gently called.

She looked at him.

"Do you want to get some rest?" She remained quite. "I'll take that as a no."

He let out a deep breath. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen her like this. In the meantime, he would go make her soup.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Clark reentered the kitchen hoping the chicken was cooked. If not, he would have to speed up the process. His eyes fell on the stoves clock. Two hours had passed since she had arrived on his doorstep.

He focused his attention on the duty at hand. He pulled vegetables out of the refrigerator and began preparing them for the soup, following his mom's recipe. He smiled at himself once he completed the small task. Now all he had to do was wait until let the soup got ready to serve.

He came back and found Lois in the same position he had left her. He wanted to touch her but he was afraid that she might break, even though he _knew_ she wouldn't. He shook his head trying to get the lingering thought out of his head.

He watched her, as he tried to figure out what she could be thinking of.

Lois lay on his comfortable blue couch with one hand tucked under her head and the other pulled into her chest. She let out a deep sigh thinking back to a time where life was happy and uncomplicated.

---

It was a sunny, cloudless, warm day and Lucy and Lois were in the playroom playing dress up.

"I get the blue dress!" Lois called out, as she pulled clothing out of the clear plastic bin.

"I get the pink one!" Lucy hollered, running across the play room.

"Fine, I don't even like the color," she spoke, throwing the pink piece of clothing as far as she could muster.

Lucy cried out in happiness, "my favorite dress!"

Lois rolled her eyes. Too bad it resembled a tutu.

They remained up there playing dress up until they heard their mom call them for lunch. They ran down the stairs into the living room.

"Daddy, guess what?" Lucy asked.

Sam tore his gaze from the television. "What is it?"

"I'm a princess!" she declared showing off her pink tutu.

Playing along, he asked, "is that so?"

She nodded in affirmation.

"Well, does that make me the king?"

"No," she replied in a silly manner.

"No?" he rushed over to his two girls and picked them up.

Laughter filled the room as Sam tickled his daughters, who were stuck in his arms.

"Sam, get the girls ready for lunch," he heard his wife above the laughter.

"Ok sweetheart," he called back, the tickling coming to a stop,

"I don't want to eat!" Lois pouted still stuck in-between her father's left arm and his hip.

"You don't?" Sam asked, feigning shock.

"No. I want to play with you daddy," she said smiling up at him.

Sam put Lucy down and told her to get washed up. She skipped happily towards the bathroom, following her father's orders.

"What if we play for five more minutes and then go eat? Deal?"

"Deal!" she called back.

He took her small hands into his larger ones and began spinning her around in circles. Her giggles turned into laugher as he spun her faster, eventually plopping her down on the couch.

"Again!" she said, still dizzy.

Sam laughed as his daughter tried to stand on her feet, but failed miserably.

"Lo, sit down for a few minutes and let the dizziness pass."

She flopped back on the couch, "okay daddy."

Sam sat on the couch next to her and rubbed her brown locks. She crawled into his lap and gave him a bear hug in which he returned.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Lo," he replied back.

---

A single tear ran across her cheek. She missed the good old days; too bad they would only existed in her memory.

"Lois, the soup's ready," he called, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She pulled herself into a seating position and gratefully took the soup. With one waft, she recognized it as Martha's recipe. She was never able to pass up the opportunity to eat good food, regardless of her emotional state.

Clark sat on the couch after watching her eat three bowls of soup. She laid her head on Clark's lap and eventually drifted off to sleep. It would be the first time in two days that she would have gotten some.

Once Clark was certain she was fast asleep, he carried her to his bed. He took off her shoes and jacket, and tucked her in. He pulled his desk chair out of the corner of his bed room and placed it by the bed. He would stay up all night to ensure she got a good nights rest and if she needed him, he would be right next to her.

-TBC-


End file.
